


Dress your Husband Hates

by rpholic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Bonding, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpholic/pseuds/rpholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a newly-wed to his highschool darling, William, a gentleman, or is that so? When he discovers Gerard's dressing preferences in the bedroom, the sadistic monster in him might be awoken. The short, attractive man, he meets on his way home might be the refuge he needs to endure the pain and humiliation his torturer and "lover" thrashes upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Our Days, the End of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I hope I can update I wanted his posion soon cuz I've not been working much on it but this is a fic I've been writing for a long time and I've had this just saved in my laptop and I felt like I had to post it, so that I would feel more pressured to continue, I only work under pressure, yes. .-.

He is alone at home, he doesn’t like being alone for such a long time when he isn’t working on a painting or a project, so Gerard decides to go out and wander around the city for a bit before stopping for groceries. He’s going to kill some time in stores, shopping maybe, until it’s time for Will to be back home. It seems like a good plan, he thinks to himself as he’s standing in front of the bathroom mirror smudging his eyeliner on the edges. He fixes his hair mostly just letting it fall onto his shoulders. He walks out of the apartment building where he lives with his boyfr--husband. Gerard isn’t quite used to calling William his _husband,_ he loves William, of course but it seems that things just happened too fast.  He doesn’t want anything out of life other than get married and be an artist and he has achieved both at an incredibly young age, he’s got the life he’s always wanted.

As he walks through the streets he finds a store, with a shiny sign in beautiful, sophisticated colored letters. He walks in and looks around at the pretty clothes; he would have felt shy if the vendors hadn’t been all charming and friendly women, just slightly flirty at first. As it is, they seem to understand exactly what Gerard didn’t know he needed and help him find the most wonderful piece of clothing he has ever been dressed in. Gerard blushes when he looks at himself in the mirror of the small, yet fancy, changing room. This piece, this dress is gorgeous; it makes him look gorgeous even if he says it himself. Everything about it is perfect, the way it makes his eyes stand out, the way in which the color contrasts with his skin, how it adjusts to his curves and hides his imperfections making his figure look flawless.

He has to buy it, he’d be crazy if he didn’t, and Will is going to love it, Gerard bets he will. He pays for it and heads out to continue his shopping heading to make the groceries and there is more stuff they needs than he thought, the fridge is almost empty if he’s honest to himself, but he and William can go shopping together again in the weekend so he settles for buying a lot of fresh fruit and vegetables, some bread, cheese and drinks. He buys a bottle wine from the year he knows William likes and when he’s ready to head home Gerard realizes he should have brought the car, he’s carrying too many bags and the store is too many blocks away from his apartment building. He sighs and starts walking though, because he can’t expect any random stranger to offer him a ride home.

With some difficulty, he walks for about fifteen minutes, turning to look behind his back every once in a while when he feels like he’s being persecuted. Gerard isn’t paranoid, he’s just careful, of course. He keeps walking and he’s barely got close to ‘halfway there’ when he loses balance and struggles to keep on his feet unsuccessfully, falling down in the middle of the street _of fucking course_. Some of the contents inside the bags fly out in the air before hitting the ground along with Gerard who falls into his ass and squeals in pain.

“Holy shit, shit, _shit!_ ” he mumbles. He doesn’t notice that a car stops right beside him. He doesn’t notice the tattooed man climbing down and walking over with his ripped jeans and black hoodie. He jumps and tenses up when he feels an arm sliding around his waist to help him stand up. The stranger notices this and Gerard hears him chuckle. How dares he? Gerard lets himself be picked from the ground and brushes his hands lightly over his clothes removing what he can of the dirt.

“Hey man, I just saw you trip with your shoelaces and drop all those…” he says. Without answering, Gerard just sighs and goes on his knees to pick up the groceries, he doesn’t care he’s kneeling on a dirty Jersey sidewalk. They guy crouches down to help him, while Gerard makes a point of ignoring his presence, until…

“Oh, fancy…” Says the guy standing up straight again, Gerard can’t help but look, and sees that he’s holding his dress. Gerard quickly snatches it from the guy’s hands and stuffs it into the elegant bag of the lingerie store. He’s blushing deeply and the guy is just staring. “Uh, important night tonight? I saw you had wine too…”

“What’s it to you!?” Gerard snaps. “Leave me the fuck alone!”

“Sorry, I just… wanted to help… your girl will be very pleased, that looks pretty.” He gestures to the lingerie bag and flashes Gerard a smile so genuine and innocent and fucking _beautiful_ that he can feel himself relaxing.

“u-uhm… I-I hope… to get a good reaction…” he stutters.

“You totally will!” He smiles at Gerard as they pick up the rest of the things and Gerard smiles politely but avoids eye contact. “My name is Frank by the way…” he states once they finish placing the groceries on the bags again. “Are you far from your destination? I could give you a ride…”

“Well… I don’t think so, it’s still far but thanks…”

“Where are you heading?”

It turns out Frank is going to practice at one of his band mates’ who lives in Gerard’s building. So Gerard accepts the ride, in all honesty, he needs it. Still, he is carefully observing Frank in an attempt to find any hints that he might be a psychopath, but as they engage conversation Gerard becomes more and more confident, listening to Frank’s infinite music discourse and making some moderate interventions. He comments on Frank’s tattoos and on how he is an artist. By the time they get to the building Frank makes Gerard promise to come see him play sometime and promises to go to one of his art expositions. Frank scribbles his number into a small piece of paper and slides it on Gerard’s front pocket, as his hands are too busy with the grocery bags. This gesture makes Gerard blush softly and bite his lip expecting Frank not to notice. Once they make it to Frank’s floor on the elevator he waves and winks at Gerard and Gerard’s stomach flips.

“Good luck tonight!” he says, “And don’t forget to call me.” He walks off after that.

Gerard tries to process what just happened and he concludes he’s an idiot. He may or may not be mentally cheating on William with a guy he just met and to top it all Frank thinks he’s straight, probably it’s better that way, just a friend, an acquaintance. William would be proud, even in art school he didn’t have that many friends. A friend, just a very, very cute acquaintance. He can have good-looking friends, right?

When Gerard gets home the lights are on, which could mean two things: Someone broke in, or William is home.

“Will?” Gerard calls out and there’s no answer. He worries. “William?” he calls again, louder, but still no answer. When he feels his back pocket for his phone he freezes, it’s gone; he must have dropped it when he fell on his ass. “Damn, damn it, damn…” he hisses and chants hysterically looking around for something, a weapon to defend himself since he can’t call the cops. Then there’s steps approaching him and he doesn’t think he just acts. One moment he’s standing by the doorstep and the next he’s hidden on the closet, heart beat racing as he walks backwards staring at the door dreadfully until his back hits the wall of the narrow closet and he can just wait.

The door swings open violently, making Gerard let out a yelp and hug himself shutting his eyes closed.

“Gerard?” a voice gently speaks “what are you doing darling…?” he sounds worried and caring and loving.

“Will!” Gerard whimpers launching himself to William to hold him in a tight embrace. In return, William wraps his arms around Gerard protectively.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Gerard nods. “Where were you? And why were you hiding there?” William pulls back from the hug and Gerard lets go reluctantly.

“I-I called y-your name a-and I was s-scared…” Gerard pauses to control stuttering by taking a deep shaky breath, then another before continuing. “I was scared someone had… broken in.” He looks up at William who gives him this sorry, adoring look.

“It’s okay baby… I’m sorry I was just cooking something and it was too quiet so I put some music on my iPod, that’s why I didn’t hear you.” He explains stroking Gerard’s cheek. “By the way, where did you go? You didn’t tell me you’d go out…”

“I went shopping…” Gerard grabs William’s hand kissing the back of it softly. “I got some groceries and…I bought your favorite wine. And something for later too…” Gerard blushes and William looks at him uncertainly.

“Okay baby, I made diner so I guess we are settled, come on…” William helps Gerard with the groceries, while Gerard grabs the special bag and puts it away on their bedroom closet smiling to himself, already excited to show it to William, to wear it for William. When he goes back into the kitchen the groceries have already been stored and the food is served.

 Gerard insists that they eat in the dining room instead of the kitchen table and before he has finished his food William has finished most of the wine and is babbling about how good it tastes and how happy he is to have Gerard, how much he loves him. It’s adorable; Gerard laughs and giggles, blushing at his comments. After Gerard does the dishes they cuddle on the couch and make out for a while. Their kisses grow passionate, their strokes and caresses becoming less innocent and more encouraging. William pulls Gerard onto his lap and starts rubbing their crotches together, moaning against Gerard’s lips and squeezing his ass. Gerard is so turned on he could just ride William right there and then, but he pulls back, crawling off William’s lap, he’s still thinking about the dress he wants William to see.

“Gee, where are you going? You won’t leave me like this, right, babe?” William slurs referring to the erection held in his pants.

“No, come to the bedroom with me, Will.” Gerard giggles and tugs on his arm, taking him to the bedroom. He lays William on the bed and rushes to the closet.

He fumbles with the dress, the women from the shop had helped him to put it on earlier, it is harder to do it on his own, he grunts and wiggles around, getting impatient as he tries to fit in the dress. Then he finally manages to close the back zipper and runs his hands down the fluffy bottom to flatten it. He looks in the mirror, pulls on the lace panties matching the dress on, grinning widely as he walks on his tip-toes, and slowly opens the door to show off his dress. Gerard sways his hips seductively, he makes eye contact with William, who’s looking at him with narrow, confused eyes, maybe he thinks he’s imagining it, maybe he’s just too drunk. Anyhow, Gerard crawls over to him and bites his lip, sitting over William’s hips.

“What are you wearing?” William asks, seeming unamused.

“Uh, I got it today. It suits me--”Gerard gasps as he’s interrupted by William rolling over and pinning him down harshly.

“You wanna be a woman? What the hell Gerard, why are you dressing up like a tramp?” He looks mad and his hands are squeezing Gerard's wrists so tightly that it makes him cry out.

“It hurts! L-let go, p-please.”

“No,” William growls, startling him “wanna be treated like a slut? I’ll make you a slut.” William uses a hand to grip both of Gerard's wrists securely in place as his other hand goes under the dress, gripping him through the panties. Gerard moans and shakes in fear and arousal.

William never treats him so roughly, it’s scary, and Gerard doesn’t like it even if his body is betraying him.

“W-William, n-no!” He tries to get off his grip but there’s no use, William is stronger, heavier, he can’t fight William.

William rips off the expensive panties, and shoves Gerard's legs apart, making him yelp and tense up. “No, not like this, not like this...” Gerard begs, feeling William pull his legs up to rest on William’s shoulders. There is a piercing scream when Will forcefully penetrates Gerard without any kind of prepping or lubricant, Gerard is fucked raw into the mattress, shaking and crying in pain and dread. By the end of the assault, Gerard's cheeks are stained with dry tears; his breaths are broken gasps and sobs, there is some blood on the blankets when William pulls out with no consideration of Gerard. There is blood on the dress, but that doesn’t matter, he’s not going to keep the dress after this.

The next morning William cannot begin to apologize enough, but still he keeps doing it in such a way that it makes Gerard feel it was his own fault for upsetting William.

“Does it hurt?”

“Y-Yeah…” Gerard replies softly, looking up at William who is staring at him with a deep frown.

“I’ll make it better, tonight okay?”

Gerard tenses up at that promise. “It’s going to hurt too!” he looks frightened and it makes William angry.

“I said I’ll make it better tonight.” That’s the end of the conversation and William leaves, Gerard always bottoms, he prefers it that way but that means William doesn’t know how it feels, it’s not so easily repaired when someone hurts you like Will’s hurt him. He doesn’t think he will be able to perform as William wants it and it scares him to think of what Will is going to do to him if he doesn’t respond the way he’s expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Remember comments are always replied to and kudos are always appreciated! (:


	2. Do You Care at All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is not who he seemed when Gerard met him, his true colors start to show and there's no way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I will try to update daily, until I get back to uni so enjoy! *-*

The next day, at work William thinks about what happened the night before, he’d never lashed out at Gerard like that, when he was with former partners he used to _use_ them. He always chose the sluts and made them _his_ slaves; they would end up begging to be punished, just as long as he would touch them somehow. He never knew love before Gerard, no one really made him feel what Gerard did and so, he promised himself to change for that sweet, awkward, beautiful and tragic man with the dyed black-pitch hair, over his profound hazel eyes and cute little teeth that made his smile more adorable. He did change, William tells himself. If only Gerard hadn’t reminded him how good it felt to submit others, to use and ravage their bodies and take away their pride. He never told Gerard about his dark past, and none of his ‘pets’ ever got severely injured, no one pressed charges or even threatened to do so, he was clean. But his hands were stained with blood and his conscience with screams, tears and bruises.

William never felt the need to repent, and if he hadn’t met Gerard he wouldn’t have felt the need to change either, but now that Gerard triggered his instinct to hurt, there was no going back… it was not the dress, per se, it was the act, the surprise, the disconcert that William couldn’t handle. Why had never Gerard talked to him about it? Why wait until they’re married to bring up something like that, and who gave him the right to choose what he could and couldn’t wear during intimacy? It wasn’t about the dress, no, it was about control. And from now on, Gerard would know who was in control.

William drives to a special place after work. He knows Gerard’s home; he has probably made dinner and cleaned up the house like he usually does when he stresses out. Time passes and even though it’s been three hours since William’s usual arrival time his precious Gee hasn’t called to ask if he’s okay, and that saddens William a little because he will have to punish Gerard for that too. As he walks into their apartment, the smell of his favorite meal welcomes him, it’s steak and mashed potatoes, he smirks, mastering a new way to humiliate Gerard, and walks right into the bedroom, hides a bag underneath the bed before going to the kitchen to greet Gerard.

“Hello, baby boy.” William speaks with a sickenly sweet tone as he snatches the spatula off Gerard's hands and turns him around, pressing himself close into Gerard's space and kisses him roughly before Gerard has the chance to even respond.

Gerard’s paralyzed he doesn’t think he can move, he forgets how to breathe and then, all too suddenly, William pulls back and grabs a plate, serving himself the food. He orders Gerard to sit down and serves Gerard's food as well, only it’s half of what he served on his own plate, but he doesn’t mention a thing when William sets the plate in front of him, he watches William eat and curls his lips in, standing to his feet.

“Where the fuck are you going?” William yells with a terrorizing voice.

“U-uh, u-um, a-a… a f-fork.” Gerard stutters, hands shaking.

“As if. Sit down, now.” And Gerard does, William stands, walking up behind him and grips his wrists together quickly grabbing something from his pocket and binds them together, Gerard gasps when he hears the click and feels the cold metal against his wrists.

“W-William?”

“FACE FIRST, BITCH.” Gerard feels tears dwell up as he starts eating like a fricking dog, he feels like there’s more food smeared across his face than the one he actually manages to eat.

“Why didn’t you call me Gerard, I could have been in trouble…” Will comments as he slips a piece of steak into his mouth chewing it carefully. “I made you a question, Gerard!” he exclaims when there’s no response from the other.

“I-I… W-will… I just, I d-didn’t, I didn’t know it was this late.” Gerard lies but William lets it drop, probably believes him, or probably has better things to think about that will make Gerard behave better from now on.

He finishes at the same time as William, and stays at the table, watching his captors every move.

William then makes him stand and licks his face, at this, Gerard shudders and clenches his eyes shut, Will wipes his face clean with a cloth and grins devilishly. Gerard blushes, feeling his heart pounding hard. He’s so scared when William drags him to the bedroom and forces him on his knees. Not without struggling, after a slap in the face Gerard goes down and whimpers when William rubs his clothed crotch against Gerard's face, holding him by the back of the head.

“W-Will, please, I-I just ate, I-I c-can’t…” He knows that Gerard hates giving head, especially after eating, what’s he trying to get to?

“Oh, true, you’re right, baby.” He lets Gerard stand up and pushes him down on the bed, on his front, he sits on Gerard’s ass and he tries to squirm away.

“S-stop… please, Will, I’m t-too sore.” Gerard begs, clenching his eyes shut, he sighs in relief when William uncuffs one of his wrists but instead of removing the other, he quickly slides it’s chain through the bedframe and forces Gerard's other hand up, to bind him once more and Gerard thrashes around.

“N-no! Will, O-Oh my God please, please stop!” William just rolls him over and punches him in the mouth, giving him a dirty, disapproving look.

“Behave, Gerard. I don’t want to hurt you more than I have to.” Gerard is shaking in fear, still in shock from William’s words; his behavior had been too weird that evening but he expected him to stop when he noticed that Gerard really, _really_ didn’t want to have sex that night. Gerard doesn’t put much more resistance while his clothes are being removed but when he is completely naked, William brings out the bag he’d hidden under the bed, pulling out a leather whip and the sight of it makes Gerard revolt.

“You knew it was coming, my dirty slut.” William makes a pause and drags the whip deliberately slow along Gerard’s inner thigh, a whimper escapes his mouth but he doesn’t dare to utter a word. “…since it’s your first time I will give you ten lashes, and you get to choose if you want it first or last”

“L-last.” Gerard quickly whimpers, hoping that he can convince William not to do it somehow.

“Good, okay.” And for a moment he leaves the whip aside and goes through other objects pulling out a small leather and plastic contraption, setting it next to Gerard’s hip. He pulls out an item that looks like a dildo but it has a strap attached to it.

“Open your mouth” he instructs and pushes the cock-gag into Gerard's mouth, tying it tightly around his head after that, he slowly strokes Gerard to full hardness, this takes some time because he’s nervous but with Williams hand around his length, only giving him pleasure he moans into the plastic cock in his mouth until he starts leaking precum and William cruelly retreats his hand. He proceeds to slip the plastic ring of the small contraption he bought around Gerard's throbbing dick and wraps the leather strap around his balls, Gerard thrashes and shrieks in pain, but it’s a faint noise through the gag. William laughs. He knows he’s mentally and emotionally fucking up his husband and he loves it. When Gerard doesn’t stop moving and squirming, William brings out yet another item to torture him, he connects the wire to the electricity and a purple light illuminates the item he’s holding, Gerard doesn’t notice until it’s pressed against his side and feels the electricity bite into his skin, his body instantly jerking away and going still. William, sets the wand aside, then teases the foreskin of Gerard’s cock with his fingers and presses a vibrator against Gerard's balls, dragging it along the underside of his shaft.

His body spasms with the sensations overwhelming him and he’s sobbing, but when William crawls over the bed between Gerard's thighs, those sobs turn into screams and he fights again, pulling on the handcuffs that dig into his wrists and William just grabs the violet wand, presses it on Gerard's chest for a few seconds and his spirit is broken again, he shakes and the tears flowing from his eyes are dampening the pillow beneath his head as his chest heaves rapidly. His husband enters him and the muscles clench around him, the pain he’s inflicting is worse than the day before, and Gerard cries, as his thighs are pressed up to his chest and he can barely breathe. As he pushes himself inside, William can’t believe he’s doing this to Gerard, for a moment he looks at him dearly and strokes his hair. But when Gerard flinches and looks at him with fear, he wants to break him some more and he pulls out, rolling him over, lifting his hips to slam in again, rocking back and forth, hitting Gerard's prostate while his face is smothered on the pillow, Gerard´s crying harder, and William starts touching him, fondling him at the same brutal pace he’s set on his thrusts, it’s too much and when Gerard feels he’s going to pass out a warm feeling overwhelms him, William moans out loud and rides out his orgasm violently, the cum dripping down Gerard's shaking thighs.

William still doesn’t free Gerard, he removes the cock-gag just to make him count out his punishment, in the middle of which he passes out, too tired and hurt to resist it anymore, William, though, finishes the punishment on his new pet’s body and decides that the next day he’s going to make it double for passing out in the middle of this one. Gerard’s ass is red and raw, his body injured and when he comes to, half an hour later, it’s by William’s hand, of course. He’s used the violet wand to jerk him awake.

“Hey, honey.” He says sweetly and it makes Gerard gag, he can’t speak and his head throbs, all the bindings and items have been removed from his body. Except for the one on his dick, he takes notice of this and his hands quickly move to try to take it off.

“No, Gerard.” William says firmly and he stops, William makes the honor of sliding off the cock ring and watches Gerard squirm and bite his lips in discomfort. “You’re not going to cum today.” He says and waits until Gerard passes out again, to clean up the mess, and after hiding all the sex items he goes back to bed, cuddling into his warm husband, they lay together as a loving couple. He doesn’t sleep though; he makes plans, plans for tomorrow, and for the rest of the week and for the rest of Gerard’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited and happy about the acceptance this story has had, thank you so much to all the people who've read it, left kudos and comments, those really inspire me to continue! (:


End file.
